El Amor es una Guerra (Sonamy)
by Cute Love Forever
Summary: Han Pasado 7 Años , Desde Que el Sonic Team Se Separo, Una Nueva aventura Comienza, Y al Parecer Todo Es Diferente , Como Estara Nuestro Erizo Azul? Averigualo Aqui
1. Chapter 1

Era Un Dia De Otoño, Las hojas Caian Con el Reflejo Perfecto, Haciendolas Tornar de un Color Carmesí, Sin Embargo Un Ambiente Majestuoso.

Aunque Ya la Paz No Reinaba Como Antes, Habian pasado 7 Años desde que Todos se Habian Marchado y Habian tomado Su Rumbo...

Mobius Habia Cambiado En los Ultimos 7 Años, y Ya no es Como lo Conociamos...

Las Cosas Habian Cambiado Drasticamente...

Undida En sus Pensamientos se Encontraba Amy Rose, Quien Respiro Pesadamente, Para librarse de ese Gran Peso De La garganta.

Tomo Un Vaso de Agua en sus Manos Temblorosas, Dejandolo Caer Sin Decir Ni una Sola Palabra.

Solo se Encamino Hacia Su Cocina a limpiar los Desperdicios de Vidrio Que se Contenian en el Suelo.

Era Obio Que estava Aturdida por estar Encerrada en 4 Paredes Sin Rumbo que la Oprimian ..

Miro en Su Refrigerador ...Casi Vacio..

-mmm...- **pensó**- Ire a Dar una Vuelta

Se Arrebujo Mas En su Abrigo, Mientras Salia de Casa Y Caminaba en Silencio Por ' Green Hill' Hogar de Cream , Quien se le Venia a la Mente mientras Sonreia.

Finalmente Llego a su Destino, Esperando encontrarse Nuevamente Con su Amiga, Despues de Tanto Tiempo, Aunque no Estava Segura Si Aun Vivia en la Misma Zona.

A-Amy..Eres Tu? **-dijo entre Lagrimas-** no Sabes Cuanto te he hechado de menos! -**dijo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza-**

Cream, Pero Cuanto Has Crecido! Mirate eres Toda una mujer -**dijo mientras Soltaba una amigable Sonrisa-**

G-gracias -**dijo avergonzada-** Tu tambien has Cambiado mucho, Casi no te Reconoci.

E-enserio? No bromees -**dijo soltando una pequeña Risita-**

Quieres Pasar? -**dijo abriendole el Paso-**

Vanilla! -**dijo Amy Feliz mientras Corria a Darle un Abrazo-**

Amy! Creimos Que nunca te volveriamos a Ver ! Como has estado ? Pero Mira que Guapa Estas! Has cambiado mucho Querida! -**Dijo Sonriendo amablemente-**

Usted Tambien Se ve muy Bien Vanilla -**dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a Oreja-**

Has sabido algo de los Demas? -**dijo Cream**

Enrrealidad no ...-**dijo amy con Desinteres**

Paso Rato de Mantener una Conversacion animada, Pues La Eriza se Sentia muy Conforme Al Poder Volver a Su mejor amiga Y su Casi Madre.

Creo Que Debo Irme** -dijo amy mientras Sonreia Tiernamente.**

No pasas A Quedarte? -**Dijo Vanilla**

Bueno, Enrrealidad No quisiera Ser una molestia -**dijo Apenada.**

Insisto, -dijo Vanilla con Una Calida Sonrisa-Ademas, eres Como una hija Para mi, Supongo que te debes Sentir muy Sola En ese Lugar.

Solo de Pensar el Hecho, Amy se Sentia Incomoda, No queria Abusar de la Bondad de una De las Personas Mas Generosas , Por Asi Decirlo, Para No parecer Grosera Asintio Levemente con la Cabeza.

Genial! -**Dijo Cream Con un Gran Entusiasmo- **

Ojala Todo Vuelva a Ser como Antes -Dijo Sonriendo.

"Como Antes" Esa Frase Habia Tocado Fondo, Trayendo Recuerdos Dolorosos a la Mente de La Eriza Dejandola Con Una Cara Desconsertante y Preocupando a la vez a Las Dos Conejas , Quienes las miraban con preocupación.

Te Sucede Algo, Dulsura?-**Dijo Vanilla con Una Cara Preocupante-.**

No, No es Nada -**Dijo Amy aterrizando de sus Pensamientos-**

La Eriza luego de Jugar Un Poco Con Cream, se Dirigio A la Habitacion Que Vanilla le Habia Dado, Pues Se Sentia Un Poco Incomoda ,No queria Que su Casi Madre Pensara que esta Abusaba de Su Bondad.

Cerro Los Párpados Cayendo En Un Sueño Profundo...

Disculpen si Fue algo Corto,Apenas estoy Comenzando despues de Tanto Tiempo ...Pero Espero Que lo Hayan Disfrutado ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Entre las Sombras-**

Al dia siguiente-

La Eriza Caminaba por las calles de Station Square pues iva de regreso a la casa de su mejor amiga la coneja ,quien de seguro La recibiria alegremente, Amy ya estaba a un paso de terminar su sueño,

Tomando estudios de medicina, tenia talento para ello , no Cabia Duda alguna.

El Terror se apodero de sus pensamientos, Ya que era de noche , inconsientemente habia llegado a un Callejón sin salida, sujetos extraños , bestias se le Acercaban mirandola de manera sospechosa.

Esta Empezo a Temblar, Sentia el Frio Vagando entre sus delgadas piernas mientras un breve pensamiento de le vino a la Mente...

-Mierda- Dijo Para Sus adentros mientras sostenia algunos libros Y miraba a su alrededor, para el colmo Vestia Un traje algo corto.

-Doble Mierda-Dijo

Empezo a correr con rapidez , Hasta Que fue Interrumpida por alguien Que la Sostenia..

A donde Crees Que Vas Preciosa?-Dijo un Erizo Verde de ojos Celestes, mientras la miraba Con malicia.

Sueltenme!-Dijo la Voz chillona de la Eriza.

Creo que nos Divertiremos Mucho esta noche-Dijo con Sonrisa Maligna.

Ray! Trae a Los Chicos, Diles que tenemos una Nueva Atraccion para comenzar la noche -dijo nuevamente , Mientras sostenia a la eriza-

Estaba Perdida, no habia Duda de que el plan de esos Sujetos era abusar de ella.

Intento Convocar a su martillo, Finalmente Dandole Unos Golpes a Los Abusadores , Haciendolos Reaccionar.

Vaya, Vaya, Veo Que Te haces la Dificil -Dijo agarrandola Fuertemente del brazo izquierdo.

Pues, Temo que eso no lo voy a Permitir-Dijo Con una Enorme Sonrisa Maliciosa-

SUELTENLA!-Se Escucho Gritar de una silueta Misteriosa.

Vaya, Pero si aqui Esta El gran 'Heroe', Que termino Hecho un asco- Dijo El Erizo Verde, Entre Burlas-

La Extraña silueta no respondio a sus Burlas, solo Actuo, golpeando a Todos en cuestión de Segundos y Acabando con Ellos.

Amy Estaba Paralizada, No Sabia Si Agradecer por haberla Salvado o Salir Corriendo.

Gracias-Dijo Amy Mientras se preparaba para salir de Aquel Infierno que la rodeaba.

Hey, Espera!-Dijo La Silueta

Eh?-Dijo Mientras miraba hacia Atrás.

Tanto tiempo y Ya no me saludas?Amy Rose ... -Dijo

Q-Quien Eres? C-Como Sabes mi nombre?

Maldito Infeliz-Dijo mientras Sostenia Su martillo con un Aura Magenta.

T-Tranquila, no te hare Daño-Dijo mientras Se quitaba una Capucha-

La Eriza Quedo Paralizada, no podia creerlo,

Sonic The Hedgehog no habia muerto, estaba frente a Sus ojos, sonriendole.

N-No Puede ser,alejate de mi!-dijo con una voz Temblorosa.

Amy, soy yo-Dijo, Con un Gesto de Orgullo-

Sonic...-Fue lo unico que se oyo decir , de parte de la Eriza, mientras se encaminaba hacia adelante Y le Daba Un Leve Abrazo-

El Erizo se sonrojo al ver la reacción de esta, ya que Notaba a Amy algo cambiada, no habia duda, ya era Toda una mujer, despues de 7 años su aspecto habia Cambiado mucho, ya no era obsecionada como antes, Sus abrazos ahora eran frios, sin sentimiento alguno.

Sera Mejor que salgamos de aqui, no es seguro-dijo Este con una mirada seria, mientras la cargaba entre brazos y corria a gran velocidad-

Finalmente, la eriza abrio sus ojos para ver al exterior, Pudo notar que ese no era su hogar, ni mucho menos el De su amiga Cream.

Este parecia un poco abandonado, y solitario..

Esta es tu casa?-Dijo Seria

El Erizo , no contesto a su pregunta , solo asintio con la cabeza, mientras tocaba un panel Electrico en la Pared izquierda.

Se abrio un pasadizo en el suelo.

-Sigueme -Dijo Sonic

La Eriza bajaba lentamente por aquellas escaleras, no sabia que estaba pasando hasta que alfin toco piso,

Al Parecer, habia llegado al final del pasadizo, era como un taller electronico secreto, al comando de este, Se Encontraba Tails, con miles de pantallas que daban a ver todo lo que ocurria en mobius.

Estaba Asombrada de lo que escondian las paredes, se Paro en Seco, esperando que alguien rompiera el Silencio.

Que ha pasado Tails-Dijo Sonic Con una Sonrisa

No hay Rastros, De las Máquinas-Dijo Tails-

Q-Que máquinas? -Dijo Amy, confusa-

Hola Amy, -Dijo el Zorro de dos Colas con una Amigable sonrisa, -Cuanto tiempo ha Pasado , jeje.

Porque me trajeron Aqui?-Dijo aun con confusión-

No Crean que es Lindo que te traigan a un lugar sin Saber.., Y Bien?-Dijo Seria de Brazos Crusados-

Estos Se Quedaron sorprendidos al ver el cambio de Actitud, esa actitud era digna de Shadow.

Tranquila Amy, vimos que estabas en problemas y Mande a Sonic a que te trajera a la base, espero que no te haya molestado -Dijo con una Sonrisa-

Pero me temo que tendrás que permanecer aqui hasta que sea seguro, hemos detectado nuevos seres oscuros, Estan intentando deshacerse de Nosotros, por eso no es seguro salir,-Dijo este

Esta bien pero no puedo cambiarme esta ropa? me molesta-dijo la eriza rosa con molestia.

El erizo azul con un leve sonrojo voltea la mirada donde se encuentra su amigo tails .

Creo que hay ropa aqui-dijo el zorro de dos colas agarrando una caja con ropa-

Te puedes vestir en mi cuarto-dijo sonic entre cortadas.

A lo que amy solo prosedio a tomar la ropa y cambiarse en el cuarto dejando su teléfono a la vista con un mensaje, a lo cual el erizo azul no pudo mantener las ganas de revisar

"Amy nos vemos en La Cafeteria de Station Square , Mañana En la Tarde, Te Espero ahi.."

El Erizo no pudo evitar sentir algo de enfado , miro el Nombre del mensaje y se quedo tenso al ver que el Chat decia " Shadow" simplemente no podia Imaginarse ver a Shadow y Amy juntos.

Por que me siento asi?-Dijo el erizo azul para sus Adentros- Estoy celoso?...

Sonic The Hedgehog celoso?...jamas! que cosa tan Absurda-Dijo en sus pensamientos.

El Erizo no podia creer lo que estaba sintiendo y lo Peor de todo , con La chica que para el era nada más y nada menos que una Simple "Fan" Por asi decirlo.

El estaba Seguro de su amor por Sally y nadie lo iba a Hacer dudar.

El silencio fue interrumpido por los pasos de Amy quien Se Acercaba, inmediatamente Sonic fingio jamas aver Tocado aquel teléfono.

**Que Pasara?~~ no se pierdan el Proximo Capitulo~**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola Que tal Todo,? Espero Que Bien, A la Vez Agradeciendo a Los Lectores por sus comentarios , intente mejorar con ayuda de las sugerencias **

**gracias !**

**y no se Olviden de Dejar un Review.**

**Quiero Agradecer y dar crédito a una amiga que me Ayudo a hacer parte de este capitulo , gracias!**

**Sin más que decir me despido ❤**


	3. Chapter 3

La eriza se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Sonic, Tomo su teléfono y empezo a Leer aquel mensaje.

-Amy puedes Dormir en la Habitación de Invitados, espero que te guste-dijo Tails esbozando una Leve Sonrisa Cálida-

-Muchas Gracias Tails-dijo esta mientras le correspondia una Sonrisa dulce.

Por su parte Sonic esperaba una reacción acosadora de parte de La Eriza.

Pero lo único que consiguio fue una mirada seria y fria de parte de Amy.

Finalmente Amy se dirigió a la habitación que con mucha generosidad le habia prestado Tails.

En la misma base de control se encontraba Tails quién le hablaba muy animadamente a Sonic sobre sus inventos y creaciones para el futuro.

-me estas escuchando Sonic?-dijo mientras lo miraba confundido-

-Ah...si Es ...muy interesante Tails-dijo fingiendo haber escuchado-

-Oye es por Amy?

-Eh, de que hablas?

-Sonic yo te conosco, tienes que admitir que Amy ya es Mayor quizá, aya querido dejar su vieja manía y Comportarse de manera madura, recuerda ya no es la misma niña de antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veiamos.

-Tienes razon Tails, deberiamos dejar hablar de ello.

Y dime como vas con el Tornado X? ya has conseguido mejorarlo?

-Bueno a decir verdad le estoy instalando unos motores de sentido, para que cualquier misión sea muy dificil de destruir , los controles de comando seran a base de voz.

y los controles de Manejo van a ser táctiles.

Sabes muy bien lo que se avecina, debemos estar listos para la Resistencia.

Debemos asegurar cual es el plan de esos nuevos seres.

He investigado y son una Mutación Droides capaz de manejar tus pensamientos y controlarte a base de pensamientos que pueden destruirte.

-Vaya, no estas seguro que esto es obra de eggman? ya quiero patearle el Culo a sus Robots-dijo con cierto tono de burla-

-De seguro que no Sonic, debemos hablar con Knucles, quiza el sepa algo que nos pueda favorecer.

-me parece bien -dijo con su típica sonrisa y alsando el pulgar-

**Al Dia siguiente:**

Era ya de tarde Amy ya habia regresado a casa de Vanilla como de costumbre, esta estaba aseando la Cocina mientras observaba a la eriza quien se veia con una mirada perdida y desconcertada.

A-Amy aún sigues aqui? no es un poco tarde?-Dijo mientras lavaba algunos platos-

Amy se acerco a ayudarla.

-Eso creo..aun no entiendo para que Shadow solicita verme- espero que no sea nada malo...

-Animate, Amy ya verás que todo va a estar bien-dijo correspondiendole una sonrisa dulce y amigable-

Eso espero...-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación-

Más Tarde la eriza se encamino hacia los parques de Esmerald City para encontrarse con Shadow.

La Sociedad era variada, Zoomorfos igual que ella y unos que otros Humanos.

La eriza Rosa no pudo evitar ponerse de brazos cruzados mientras caminaba con paso rápido.

Alfin despues de doblar un par de esquinas se Encontro con el erizo de púas negras y franjas rojas de brazos cruzados y ojos entrecerrados.

Este arqueo una ceja y miro a Amy, como siempre su mirada seria y fría que era realmente intimidante.

-Alfin llegas Rose eres muy rápida ¿Sabes?-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-

-Ve al grano-dijo sin tomarle importancia-

-Bien...he estado observando que tienes potencial Rose...

-Potencial? no me hagas reir Shadow-músito- soy un Asco en las peleas y lo sabes...era un estorbo en el Sonic team y ahora quieres que entrene con los tuyos...

-Aceptas o no?-dijo interrumpiendo su discurso-

-Bien...acepto-dijo con una sonrisa-

-vendré a buscarte por la mañana-dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse-

**En otro lugar:**

Los bombardeos continuaban por las afueras del area de Green Hill Zone y la gente corria desvaporida con temor a ser atrapada por la invasión de Droides. Estaban Rodeados sin escapatoria.

Los aviones armados de los G.U.N rondeaban por el Area mientras mantenian una encarnizada lucha contra el ejercito del nuevo enemigo sin nombre.

La Tierra vibraba bajo sus pies y era dificil mantener equilibrio por las fuertes detonaciones.

Su Tecnología era brutal mucho más avanzada que la que habia podido crear el Mismisimo doctor Ivo. Robotnick.

A lo lejos se veia venir una silueta familiar para los espectadores del Area, venia corriendo junto a una estela Azul.

Finalmente se incorporaron en la Pelea derribando miles de robots en cuestión de segundos, hasta que que porfin dieron la cara para encontrarse frente a frente con el nuevo Enemigo.

Se veian mucho más fuertes, tenian una coraza protectora del material más fuerte que podia existir.

Sin embargo esos seres estaban capacitados para dar la Talla a como de lugar.

Era una locura que solamente Sonic, Tails y Knucles se enfrentaran a esos seres que no tenian piedad alguna por más importante que sea.

Sonic no espero más se abalanzo contra aquellos Droides con mucha velocidad, más sus intentos eran en vano.

Al otro lado estaba knucles que apenas habia podido torcer un poco a estos seres y Tails que daba unos que otros puños y patadas que tambien eran casi nulas.

Para su sorpresa, Sonic estaba exausto miro a su alrededor un fusil que se dirigia directamente a Tails.

-TAILS! CUIDADO!-Dijo casi sin aliento-

El cielo y la Tierra se estremeciron por aquel impacto que los habia dejado a todos sin palabras.

Inmediatamente, Bajaron de las naves del G.U.N nuevos refuerzos, aquellos seres ya habian pasado el Límite.

Sonic aun no podia creerlo se sentia destrozado, seguia abrazando el cuerpo casi sin vida de su Amigo.

De momento una aura negra lo envolvio.

-Sonic, Detente!-dijo knucles intentando levantarse del suelo-

-ESO NO OS LO PERDONARE JAMÁS!-dijo con una sonrisa cínica- han matado a Tails..-finalmente poseido por el aura-

El Erizo se dirigio a una velocidad sorprendente, casi a medida de la luz.

Poseido por aquella aura oscura, iba a vengar la Muerte de Tails a toda costa.

Llevaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la mitad de los seres casi sin vida, hasta que callo al suelo y se posó sobre sus rodillas volviendo a la normalidad.

Las otras Tropas de droides se habian marchado...sin dejar rastro.

-Sonic!..Pronto Llevemosle a un Hospital! aun esta con Vida!-dijo Knucles con el aliento entre cortado-

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Disculpen la Tardanza, estaba en exámenes.**

**No olviden dejar su Review ! depende de ustedes que esta historia siga adelante!❤**


End file.
